ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Spider-Man (GazzaB9)
All-New Spider-Man is a comic series in All-New Marvel Worldwide. Comics Featured Characters *Kaine Parker/Spider-Man Supporting Characters *Annabelle Adams *Edward "Ned" Leeds *Peter Parker Villains *Randolph "Randy" Malone/Red Death Comics Specials #"Spider-Man Worldwide": Ever since the events of Superior Spider-Man, Peter Parker has been slowing down as he has many things on his plate, including running a business. Because of this, Peter decides it may be time to pass the Spider-Man persona on to someone else. He gives the suit to his clone, Kaine, who doesn't think he's cut out to be Spider-Man, but Peter assures Kaine that he has improved not only as a crime fighter, but as a person ever since the days he was a Punisher-like Vigilante. After this talk, Kaine puts the mask on. Ongoing #"Red Death Part I": After defeating the villain Spot, Kaine goes back "home" which turns out to be a small apartment built on top of a bar. One night the bar is extra loud and Kaine goes down to complain, only to spot the barkeep, who turns out to be a woman named Annabelle Adams who Kaine falls in love with. Kaine also meets and befriends a drunken Ned Leeds, who has fallen on some hard times as he can't find anything to report on that'd get him a big pay check. Just then, a man in a trench coat and hat attempts to rob the bar, but Kaine manages to suit up and stop him. However, the man reveals his powers as he creates spikes from his body and stabs Kaine through the chest before escaping. Ned then says he's found his big scoop: "Spider-Man Dead". #"Red Death Part II": Ned, who has sobered up, calls the hospital, who manage to save Kaine's life but just barely. Kaine, still in his suit, gets out of bed and walks out of the hospital. The doctors try to talk him out of it, but Kaine reveals he has a healing factor so he'll be fine by dawn. Kaine finds out in the very short time he was knocked out, the "Red Death" as the press calls him has robbed many people and has shown he can do more than just summon spikes from his body. Meanwhile, a nurse named Randy speaks with the doctor who operated on Kaine. Randy says he knows the doctor looked under Kaine's mask, and he wants to know who he is. The doctor denies this, only for the man to turn in to a red monster that once again asks who Spider-Man is. #"Red Death Part III": TBA #"Red Death Part IV": TBA Trivia *Unlike in most versions of the character, Kaine no longer has his long hair, shaving it short in the first issue. *Kaine's "Mark of Kaine" (face deformity) has been fixed. Whether the actual explanation of how he was fixed it still in canon or not is currently unknown. *Annabelle Adams was created for the second volume of Scarlet Spider as Kaine's love interest. In this series she plays mostly the same role. Category:Marvel Comics